The Last Dance
by CrazyCaz
Summary: Post 1x17 (Semi-AU). Hayley is almost ready to give birth and she's beginning to develop feelings for the father of her child, but she cannot explain how or why she felt this way, and it's certainly not because of her hormones. Between all the vendettas and planning to protect his daughter, he sees his little wolf in a different light.
1. Chapter 1

_This story was written by crazyabutto which I have adopted and reconstructed. The first two chapters were laid out and written by the author already - I have reconstructed it slightly to my preference. This fic will take a while for it to finish because the chapters won't be written and uploaded as frequently as you would think. Klayley all the way again, and hope you enjoy._

 _Credit to crazyabutto who laid out the path and set the first two chapters of this fic!_

* * *

Chapter One

It's been a month since Hayley came to live at The Abattoir, yet nothing has changed. Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey playing when she felt somebody touched her arm. "Care for a dance?"

 _All my friends tell me I should move on_ _  
_ _I'm lying in the ocean singing your song_ _  
_ _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_ _  
_ _That's how you sang it_ _  
_ _Loving you forever can't be wrong_ _  
_ _Even though you're not here, won't move on_ _  
_ _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_ _  
_ _That's how we played it_

"Elijah!" Hayley hugged the Mikaelson brother. She put her hand in his hand and allowed herself to be dragged to the dancefloor. He moved and placed his hands on her waist as they assumed the position to dance.

"It's weird to be back here."

"Not unpleasant, I hope." Hayley smiled him.

 _All my friends tell me I should move on_ _  
_ _I'm lying in the ocean singing your song_ _  
_ _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_ _  
_ _That's how you sang it_ _  
_ _Loving you forever can't be wrong_ _  
_ _Even though you're not here, won't move on_ _  
_ _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_ _  
_ _That's how we played it_

Hayley saw Klaus talking to a redhead from the corner of her eye. "Who is she? The one talking to Klaus? I've never seen her before."

"She is Genevieve. She is one of the reasons why Rebekah left. She ordered werewolves to bite her. So, Klaus can learn the truth about 1919."

"So, what is she doing here? I thought Klaus would've killed her the second he's done with her, but she's still alive."

"Apparently, she had feelings for Klaus in 1919. It is quite possible Genevieve still a crush for Klaus. Now, she is the Head of the Witch Coven, and if we kill her, there will be a war between vampires and witches." Hayley grimaced at the idea of vampires and witches destroying New Orleans over power and territory.

 _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_ _  
_ _No one compares to you_ _  
_ _I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_ _  
_ _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_ _  
_ _No one compares to you_ _  
_ _I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

Hayley subtly began eavesdropping on Klaus and Genevieve's conversation, thanks to her werewolf super hearing.

 _"You look stunning love."_

 _"Thank you,"_ Redhead smirked. _"Do you like my dress?"_

 _"Well truth to be told, it suits you perfectly."_ Hayley turned to look at them and could not help but frown at the sight of the two of them together.

 _"I chose this dress for you tonight. I thought you would like it and clearly, my guess was right."_ Genevieve edged to Klaus in attempted to kiss the man, when Hayley stopped dancing with Elijah and felt a change in her breathing. Elijah looked at Hayley then followed her eye line – he smiled softly seeing Hayley jealous – deep down inside, he hoped that Hayley and this child would bring peace and love in Niklaus's life.

Hayley let out a sigh of relief when Klaus didn't kiss her but instead whispered into Genevieve's ear. _"I have things to do. Give me an hour. Then I will reward you in the way you cannot possibly fathom."_ He smirked causing the redheaded witch to chuckle.

"What's wrong, Hayley?" Elijah asked innocently.

"NOTHING!" Hayley shouted causing everyone around them to look at the pair, including Klaus and Genevieve.

Klaus left Genevieve's side and came over to Hayley's side with an amused look on his face

"I see our little wolf has decided to come back." Hayley didn't say anything. She and Klaus just stared into each other's eyes., when a new song began to play.

"I leave you two alone." Elijah smiled and walked away after giving a squeeze on his shoulder. Klaus was just about to turn to leave when Hayley's hand shout out and gripped his arm to stop him.

"What do I owe you this pleasure, little wolf?"

"Can't somebody want to dance with the father of her child?" Hayley asked pouting her lips. Klaus looked at the werewolf with amusement. He was confused as to why Hayley was acting so friendly and warm towards him.

"Well if the father was me, they know to stay well away from me." Hayley narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you're the father of mine and I'm here with you right now. Please, can we dance just the one song?" Hayley was shocked when she saw a small smile on Klaus's lips. He put his hand out which she was more than happy to grasp on and was pulled onto the dancefloor. It caused a weird sensation throughout my body and saw Klaus's eyes change for a quick second before reassuming his persona. The introduction of Lana Del Rey's Young and Beautiful played hauntingly as Klaus pulled Hayley into his embrace, resting his hands on her waist and Hayley's instantly threw her arms over his shoulder.

 _I've seen the world  
Done it all, had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid-July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, the city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Klaus could feel something stirring in himself as he danced with this werewolf in his arms as they danced. He would be lying if he wasn't enticed by the beauty of her looks and her strong queen-like personality – he has no regrets having Hayley as the mother of his child.

 _I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now  
Channelling angels in, the New Age now  
Hot summer days, rock and roll  
The way you'd play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Hayley looked up and was captured by Klaus's eyes on her – she was lapping up the attention the Original Hybrid was giving her; she felt as if he was making up for all those times he did very little for her since she arrived in New Orleans. Hayley was about to say something when Klaus grunted.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"The baby…" Klaus said softly as one of his hands slid around her waist to her stomach, "she kicked me." Hayley smiled seeing the look on Klaus's face. He rarely lets his emotions shown or lets his guard down, but with her, she sees the change in him – however, she wasn't sure if it was because of the baby or her. Hayley gently placed her hand on Klaus's and looked up at him and giggled as they felt the baby kick again.

"She knows her daddy's here."

"With her magnificent mother." He replied quietly.

 _I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now  
Channelling angels in, the New Age now  
Hot summer days, rock and roll  
The way you'd play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

"Klaus, I know it's not my position, but why are the witches here?" Hayley asked as their hands resumed position. Klaus knew Hayley had been watching and _secretly_ eavesdropping on his conversation with Genevieve. He smirked.

Hayley realized what this smirk meant and felt the anger growing inside her. "What's the deal with witches? Genevieve?" She wanted to know everything that Klaus was planning to do to protect his child.

Klaus looked at the fiery werewolf that he had become infatuated with. "We have a deal with witches. Tonight, I'll make sure the deal has been agreed to."

"You cannot allow her to be involved in our child's life or upbringing, or even consider of having her as Hope's _mother_."

"No one is allowing her near our child, Hayley!" Klaus called her Hayley - he always called her little Wolf, and only called me Hayley when he is angry. Hayley shook her head and scolded herself for being irrational.

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

As the song ended, Klaus bent down and kissed Hayley's hand then left her to walk upstairs to address his guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us begin with a toast- a reunion of species in New Orleans that witches, werewolves, vampires and dirty cops." He raised his glass followed by everyone else in the hall following his actions to toast. He gulped his drink then left the party to return inside.

Hayley was about to follow Klaus but was stopped by the presence of someone from behind. "You're so lucky, honey. You are carrying his child." She turned around and saw the red-headed witch, Genevieve with a smug look on her face.

"I would do anything to be you-you slept with him and now you're carting his child. However, you don't deserve it. If I were in your place, everything would be better. But don't worry. I will get what I want." As she left me to take in her indirect insult, she gave me a devil's look and walked off. Hayley scoffed and told herself that she was going to stand up to Genevieve the next time she spoke to her like that again. She walked upstairs when she overheard voices speaking, using that as her guide to finding Klaus. The doors were wide open where she could hear Klaus clearly speaking with someone and hid around the corner to avoid being spotted.

"After Hayley gives birth, you will give her to us or we will find a way to take her. We will have her one way or another." Hayley pulled off the wall and was shocked to hear Jackson's voice and what he was saying. ' _How dare he talk about me like I was an object?'_

"I can't promise you anything, Jackson. It's Hayley's choice. If she wants to stay, then it is her choice – we have plenty of room, and she is always welcome. If she wants to go, she can go and will make sure that I will be allowed to see my child, or she can come see her child here. However, you'd be stupid enough to think Hayley would leave her child." Klaus rolled his eyes as he finished his scotch at the werewolf's stupidity. Jackson turned to leave the room when Klaus's voice stopped him.

Oh, before you leave, there's something else I need to remind you of." Instantly, Klaus pinned Jackson to the wall and stared menacingly into his eye.

"If you threaten my family again… IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO! I would be very careful what you say next if you value your previous life." Hayley can't believe her ears. All those days, she thought Jackson was a gentleman and Klaus was a dick, but now everything had been flipped upside down. It was Klaus is protecting and defending her against Jackson.

Hayley had enough and walked into the room and played innocent.

"What the hell is going on here?" Klaus and Jackson looked at Hayley at the same time.

"Jackson didn't like what I had to say and didn't do what he was supposed to for me, so I'm teaching his lesson." Klaus released his grip on Jackson's neck.

"And I was saying that I get what I want." Hayley clearly didn't believe him and he was still lying to her.

"Be careful about what you want Jacky." Klaus and his sexy British accent sounded simply amazing to her ears. Thanks to her pregnancy hormones, his voice was a massive turn on, but now wasn't the time to deal with it.

"Jackson, can you please give us a moment?" Hayley asked. He nodded and left.

Klaus turned to me. "I was teaching him something, little wolf. No big deal."

Hayley walked up to Klaus and kissed him, but a thank you kiss meant for his cheek ended up on his warm, pink-red lips. It felt amazing – like something just burst in her stomach. Klaus was in shock that his little wolf was kissing him, and eventually responded to the sweet kiss.

"Thank you." Hayley mumbled against his lips then pulled away, leaving a lingering look. She turned to leave, but Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her back in for another kiss. This kiss one was better was better – it was full of passion, lust and tenderness. Hayley and Klaus were locked in an intimate embrace, when someone knocked on the door, interrupting their kiss.

"Hey!" Klaus and Hayley pulled away from each other, but Klaus did not release his grip on her, nor did she release hers on him. It was Genevieve – the red-headed bitch who acted all innocent and ignoring the fact that they were having a moment together.

"I was going to tell you that I've done what you've asked Klaus, and I'm ready for my reward." She approached us clearly wanting to show that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Hayley could see right through her face – she wouldn't care that Hayley was in Klaus's life 24/7 or the fact that Klaus and Hayley shared a deeper connection than anyone realised… maybe not even themselves. Hayley and Klaus looked at each realising that they were in a compromising position and that they were each other in more ways than they ever thought of considering. Hayley couldn't hide the fact that she was angry by this disturbance, and Klaus could see it.

"Genevieve! We can postpone that. I'm busy right now as you see." If Klaus hadn't spoken, Hayley would've pounced on the witch and chased her out.

"It's okay. I can wait. I waited 100 years. I can wait a few hours more." Genevieve sat on the chair in corner of the room and looked at them with an innocent expression on her face. Hayley was about to say something when her yawn took over her words.

"You tired, little wolf?" Klaus asked looking at Hayley in his arms and brushed her hair away from her face. Hayley felt her cheeks warming up and nodded. Being 8 months pregnant was taking its toll on Hayley's health with the constant exhaustion and discomfort. Klaus used his vampire speed and took Hayley to her room. Hayley walked into her room and started to pull her hair apart. She heard Klaus starting to leave her room and immediately spun around.

"Klaus, stay?" I asked in an innocent voice. This was Hayley's chance to have Klaus to herself. Out there, there was Caroline, Cami and Genevieve all loving the attention from Klaus, but now Hayley wanted to indulge in it – she wanted him for a change, flaws and all. He nodded and came back to sit on the edge of the bed. Klaus watched as Hayley absent-mindedly undressed in front of him and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt then slid into bed. Klaus came to sit on the bed next to Hayley, leaning against the bed frame. Hayley immediately felt the sleepiness hit her body, and rolled over and wrapped her arms around Klaus refusing to let him leave her.

Again, for the fifth time that night, Hayley managed to surprise him again with gestures of intimacy. He looked down at Hayley and stumbled through his next words.

"Well, love. Do you want to do our one-night stand cuddling now?" Hayley remembered that night they conceived Hope. They didn't cuddle, but things change and here they were.

Slowly Hayley closed her eyes as Klaus watched and listened to her breathing even out as she fell asleep. She only hoped that he wouldn't run to Genevieve.


	2. Chapter 2

_Credit to crazyabutto for the beginnings of this fic and the first two chapters!_

 _Please be patient with the next chapter of this fic - it may be a while before I upload a new chapter as I want to finish my first Klayley fic before I continue with this. This will be on hiatus for a while._

* * *

Chapter 2

Hayley woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Although she didn't wake up with Klaus by her side, she knew he spent half the night with her.

Hayley wandered around compound when she smelled burning flesh and thought the compelled cook had burnt breakfast. Hayley walked the kitchen to see what was being cooked for breakfast when Elijah appeared from nowhere, frightening Hayley by his sudden appearance.

Quickly, she showered and dressed before heading back into the kitchen. Hayley thought deeply in the shower this morning about Elijah - he was the first that ever showed her affection and that he openly cared about her which led to developing a crush on him. Hayley didn't want that to be the reason for liking Elijah, but with Klaus…everything was different.

Klaus may be an ass sometimes but there was more to him that she knew or understood about him. After last night, Hayley was determined to learn more about Klaus and get him to break his walls down with her. Every single thing with Klaus was complicated - why couldn't he be simple? They had kissed last night and kind-of cuddled and feelings evoked in her and based on Klaus's expressions, it did for him too. Hayley was questioning the events that occurred last night – _'What if Klaus kissed me because he was drunk and drunk people do stupid things.'_

Elijah's words brought Hayley back into the reality and her senses kicked in. "Hayley, RUN!" Elijah shouted as he held her biceps. "And don't LOOK BACK!"

Hayley was confused and immediately started to panic for her baby. "What!? Why!?" Elijah didn't answer and literally dragged her out of the compound. Just before they got out of the compound, she lost her patience and needed answers. "ELIJAH! Answer me!"

He looked into her eyes. "He's here." He whispered so softly, that Hayley barely heard his words, despite her werewolf genetics.

"What? Who is here?" Hayley said fearfully.

"Mika..." Elijah's words were halted when a stake stabbed through him. Hayley managed to catch him as he fell when mouthed the words _run_ to me. His face turned the colour grey and his veins showed predominately all over his face and anywhere else that was visible to her eyes.

"ELIJAH! NO!" Hayley cried and let go of him. Hayley was in panic mode, crying for Elijah's pain and death, crying in fear of her child's safety, and crying in fear of no one being able to help her, and that these were her final moments.

Hayley's ears picked up some noise and immediately calmed down her tears.

"YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HER AND MY CHILD IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Hayley looked up to see that it was Klaus – he had come to save them. However, someone's hand was clasped around his neck holding him up against the wall. No, not holding, but squeezing his throat. Hayley could see Klaus' pain on his face. Suddenly, her sadness and grief for Elijah's murder turned into anger – anger for someone threatening the lives of her family. She felt her eyes glowing yellow and immediately got up and ran towards Klaus as fast as a pregnant werewolf can do to try and save him.

As Hayley reached Klaus, the person who had killed Elijah and the one squeezing Klaus' throat stabbed him with another stake into his heart.

"NOOOOOO! KLAUS!" Hayley screamed.

Klaus' face turned to me with pain in his eyes.

"Save her!" He whispered as strongly as his weak state allowed him to. Even when he was dying, Klaus thinks about his- no, their daughter. He would most definitely not be the father that she had imagined, he was going to be better than she thought. In fact, he would be the best father, but the chances of that and a happy family were crumbling right before her.

Hayley nodded and obeyed Klaus, but not before hurriedly pecking his lips without realising what she was doing

Hayley stood up and ran out of the compound, but with her pregnancy, she didn't go fast enough, causing her stumble and fall over. She could sense someone coming towards her from behind. She turned around to see his face, but she didn't recognise him. He was holding a stake in his left hand and his hands were smothered in blood but was Klaus' blood. Hayley could smell his scent.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" Hayley was so angry that tears formed in her eyes, but they weren't for her, Elijah or Klaus. They were for my baby daughter and the fear that her precious daughter was going to die long before arriving and growing up in this world. A child who no longer had the chance to know that her parents loved her more than anything. Hayley always wanted to give her daughter the chance to have a family that she or Klaus never had.

Hayley figured that this was the end, but at least she will die knowing my enemy. He stopped coming towards her and growled.

"My name is Mikael Mikaelson - the grandfather of the abomination in your womb, wolf" He spat out in disgust. Hayley's temper rose the moment he said those words - how dare he call their daughter an abomination?! His own grandchild, and how dare he threaten to kill her!?

"Funny, I didn't see you in family meetings." Hayley bit sarcastically.

"It's because I was dead, but now I'm alive and back here to finish what I started 1000 years ago." He inched closer. Hayley's hand immediately flew to her stomach.

"What kind of father kills his own children?!" She crawled away from him, thinking about how horrible Klaus grew up with such a spiteful father.

"Klaus is no son of mine. And my oh-so-loving _children_ helped him escape from me. They deserve to die as much as him." _Well, that explains why Klaus is the way he was_. Hayley scoffed and looked at him challengingly.

Mikael was pissed. "And as if your bloodline isn't filthy enough, you poisoned it by merging it with Klaus?" He laughs maniacally. "The deathless vermin, fancying himself a daddy? There is no saving that atrocity festering in your womb." Then he launched onto Hayley, causing her to scream into unconsciousness. There was nothing left to do but welcome her death.

* * *

Hayley woke up screaming and sweating. She panted and realized that it was just a dream. No, it was a nightmare… a damn scary nightmare. Thank God, it wasn't real.

"Hayley! Are you okay? I heard your screaming. What happened?" Hayley turned to see Elijah standing at the door slightly alarmed. He stepped into the room and looked around the room before turning to a now calmed Hayley

"Please tell me you and my brother didn't do this." She didn't understand what Elijah was talking about.

She looked around her bedroom, "Oh my God!"

Hayley's bedsheets were torn apart, her pillows were shredded. There were broken vases and glasses, but her eyes stopped Claw marks on the walls and floor.

"What's written on the walls? It was written using claw scratching strokes, but it's not in English. "

Hayley got out of bed and pointed at the wall right in front of her. Elijah looked at it. "It's Latin."

"What does it say?" Hayley's fingers traced the strokes that her claws had made.

Elijah looked at the wall grimly.

"I will be back"


End file.
